


Daniel and Max

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Contains some part of the original script, Inspired from that one Thank you scene from Malcolm and Marie, M/M, literally the same thing but its Maxiel POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All the wanted tonight was a thank you! That's it. Thank you Daniel. Thank you for loving me.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Daniel and Max

Daniel ( Cont'd )  
( beat )

Look at me, I'm the last fucking person standing. I'm the last fucking person to say up your fucking game. And if not for me, for your work. Because being a good Formula One driver, and winning, is the only thing that can inform you as someone whose wish is to spend their life as a world fucking champion.  
(beat)  
If this is the last lap of a race, I'm your last hope. I'm the steering wheel you grab onto and hold onto your dear life as you push the throttle to its final limit. That's who I am for you and who you've been for me. Since the day we met. Since the day you drove straight into me in Baku. The day we spent hours drinking at the bar. Since the day we made love, the first time I realised I love you, since the day I realised this sport and our passion for it was destroying my ability to love you and your ability to love me.

A long beat, he gets emotional.

Daniel ( Cont'd )

All the wanted tonight was a thank you! That's it. Thank you Daniel. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for making my life better. Thank you for pulling your life together every single day, even on days you find it awfully difficult to. Thank you for smiling across the briefing room at me. For sitting through hours and hours of tediously reading data. For passing me cute notes during meetings to distract me after a bad race. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you. Thank you for your advice. For your patience. Thank you for your perspective. For your experience. Thank you for giving me the reality check when I need it the most. Thank you for being a Formula One driver. For being brilliant at what you do. Thank you for being the best teammate I've ever had. For winning. For all the dumb shit. For buying groceries. And making me soup. For keeping me from burning the kitchen down. For knowing where stuff from my set up is. For being so bad at Fifa. For making press conferences fun. Thank you for tending to my bruised knuckles. Thank you for dealing with shit I dont want to think about. Thank you for coming up with new excuses every time I'm not ready to talk to my father. Thank you for making Monaco feel like home. I love you, Daniel. Thank you. Thank you for making me smile.

  
Daniel ( Cont'd )

  
Thank you for not complaining about the mediocre sex we had when you changed teams for your own good and it didnt feel right to me. Thank you for the great sex. Thank you for letting me put my head on your lap. Thank you for the cuddles. For the 3 am talks in random beds of random hotel rooms. Thank you for the way your arms make me feel. Thank you for the way you sound when you moan my name. Thank you for getting me out of trouble. Thank you for remembering where I keep the key when I'm too drunk to do it. Thank you for carrying me to bed. For holding me close. Thank you for not breaking up with me when I'm being an asshole. Thank you for coming on a run with me. Thank you for remembering to pay our bills. For picking out this suit. Thank you for all the playlists you make. Thank you for being so good with Luka. For learning to make Dutch food exactly like mum. For good movie recommendations. Thank you for turning off the lights and putting a blanket over me when I fall asleep on the couch. Thank you for making space for my trophies on the shelf. For taking the trash out. For loving me when I thought I was difficult to love. Thank you for making my ungrateful ass some great fucking omellete just the way I like it AFTER I forgot to thank you. Thank you for making mistakes and owning up to them. Thank you for forgiving me. For the life you bring. Your charm. Your intelligence. Your jokes. Thank you for getting over this. For moving on. For handling my anger. For fucking me in the driver's room that belongs to a team that isn't yours. Thank you for letting me play with your curls. For calling me baby. For teaching me so many things. Thank you for making it all feel right. For being you. Thank you. Thank you for all the things I forget to thank you for. And thank you for looking so goddamn sexy in that suit tonight. I love you. You make me a better partner. You make me look good. Thank you for understanding that I'm not always great at expressing what I feel. I know it comes out more in my work than in my life. Thank you. I hope you can live with that. Thank you because I know it doesn't always feel good. Thank you. I love you. I know I'm emotionally obtuse but I'm grateful you don't hold it against me. Thank you for assuming the best. For being the best. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I will love you always, Daniel. My Daniel. Thank you.


End file.
